Kerwin
Kerwin is a character from the TV show ~Fabulous. He is first seen in Pilot, the first ever episode, though he only had a short scene along with Sarah. Season One Pilot He and Sarah watches TV while drinking milkshakes in their house. At the end of the episode, they both felt that something was missing. Bitch Kerwin and Sarah parties in their house when suddenly, a stranger bursts through the door. It was later that the stranger was Will. Birthday Kerwin and Sarah starts to adore and love Will. Sarah was beautiful, Will was fabulously sexy, and Kerwin was hot. Together, they became The Super Friends. Secrets Kerwin meets Jess for the first time. She asks him where he lives, which he answers as they go together to The Super Friends' house. Tears and Truths Along with Sarah and Jess, he sits beside Will's hospital bed, crying, devastated about his accident. Will was his bestfriend, and didn't like that he could die at any moment. After hours of crying, it got late, it was dark outside, the darkest of any nights he have seen. The threesome Kerwin, Jess and Sarah leaves Will to go home. Un-fabulous When Jess finds out about Cass getting sent to jail, she cries, which leads Kerwin to comforting her, which is followed by cuddling. Jess however, won't stop crying, so it went on until they had sexy time, which Jess feels bad about since she just wants Cass out of jail. Call Me Still comforting a crying Jess, he starts plotting on how to get Cass out of jail involving a pink sticky note. In the meantime, he continues cuddling Jess, causing her to start having feelings. Preggers With Jess, they play spin the bottle with only the two of them, resulting them to kiss over and over again. Jess starts to think that she might love Kerwin while he is unsure of his feelings He is also mentioned when Cass got a blue sticky note in her cell, but it wasn't his since his notes are usually pink. Paint It is revealed that he is still unsure of his feelings for Jess, but he does love her. It is also revealed that he is confused because he likes Max, the town gossip. They never spoke to each other, but he has a crush on him. Later, he is seen having sex with Jess on the floor with Hayley casually stripping for them. This is the moment Hayley becomes a Super Friend. Near the end of the episode, Cass finds Kerwin and Jess still having sex on The Super Friends' house. What Happens, Happens(1) While Kerwin and Jess was having sex on the floor, like usual, Jess gets a text message from Cass, causing them to stop. Near the end of the episode, he and Jess are still wet from their sexy time, he suddenly hears Jess screaming. He goes over to her and asks her what's wrong, it was revealed that her water broke. What Happens, Happens(2) When Jess was starting to give birth, Kerwin runs out in the rain to find Cass, leaving Jess with Hayley to help her. When he finally finds her, he tries helping her up, but she suddenly kisses him in the rain. When they break away from their kiss, he looks at her in the eye, but she doesn't look back. He asks her if anything's wrong, and it was revealed that Cass' water also broke. Season 2 ( Too lazy to put anything here for now D: ) Trivia *He has kissed the most people in the entire show. *He apparently likes calling everyone "Baby". TFP Songs Solos *Turn Me On. - Strip-ality *Touch My Penis. (Original song) - Pretty-ality *Keep Holding On. (as Shanna) - Pretty-ality Solos (In a group number) *Keep Holding On. (with Will, Sarah and Hayley, as Alex, Lindsay, Damian and Samuel) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. LOW The contender was in the bottom four, but was not at risk of being eliminated. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was not first on the callback list. HIGH The contender was one of the three best performers for that week and was high on the callback list. Call Back Order Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. FB The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Fabulous Category:Main Characters